When Hate and Love Flip Flop
by moonstarlover4u
Summary: Crapping title! I have no talent for titles! Daisuke loves Hikaru and hates Ken right? Or is it the other way around? He'll find out the hard way!
1. Chapter 1

I do realize that I already have a Digimon story out, but this one will be a Kensuke (Ken x Davis). I'm going to attempt to write this one in the actual plot line, with all the Digimon and etcetera. I wrote the Yamachi one in an AU cuz I was scared crapless on how I would do writing yaoi, but apparently, I'm not half-bad, so I'll step up. If I suck, I'll go back to AU.

Disclaimer: Digimon Not Mine. Story Mine. Random People who aren't in Digimon but are in the story Also Mine. I have exactly 25 cents to my name, so it wouldn't really help to sue anyway.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Go get 'em, Flamedramon!" a boy with bushy brown hair yelled as a human-like Digimon wearing red armor attacked a Sneemon.

The attack hit straight on and broke the Dark Ring around the Sneemon's neck. As soon as it broke, the Sneemon's eyes turned back from red and looked around confused.

"Huh?"

Flamedramon dedigivolved back into a little blue Digimon. "You're fine now. I broke the Dark Ring!"

The Sneemon looked towards the little Digimon and nodded. "Thanks." It muttered and flew away.

The little blue Digimon ran back to the bushy haired boy, who was grinning.

"That was great Veemon!"

Veemon smiled back. "Thanks Daisuke!"

"It's getting late. We should be getting home." a girl with short brown hair said.

"Of course Kari." Daisuke said, staring at the girl with hearts in his eyes.

The rest of the group rolled their eyes and began to walk back towards the forest, leaving Daisuke to catch up with them.

Reaching what looked like a TV on the ground, a girl with purple hair held up a device and shouted "Digi port open!"

A bright light encased the group and the TV sucked them in.

"Oomph!" a group groan resonated from the pile of children and Digimon.

"We really need to figure out a better way to get home…" the purple haired girl complained, detangling herself from the pile.

"I agree with Miyako." Hikari smiled, straightening herself out.

"And I agree with Kari…" Daisuke crooned, hearts in his eyes again.

"Give it a rest, Davis!" an irritated blond boy complained as he fixed his hat.

"Stuff it TJ!" Daisuke shot back.

"It's TK!" Hikari shouted.

"Stop shouting!" Miyako cried, covering her ears. It worked because the three teens went silent. "Good. Now I suggest we get home." She pointed at the clock as it struck seven.

The group nodded and they left the school.

Outside, Daisuke waved to Miyako, Takeru and Iori, the shortest one of the bunch, as they walked to their apartment building.

He looked up to see Hikari walking ahead. "Wait up, Kari!"

Holding a sigh of exasperation, the girl waited. Daisuke caught up and smiled at her. "Thanks…" he gasped.

She smiled and they walked in silence until they reached her apartment building. "Bye Davis."

"Bye Kari…" he sighed lovelorn as the girl walked into the building. Standing in place for a few moments, Daisuke finally snapped out of it and began to walk to his house.

'Why doesn't Kari like me? It's probably that stupid TA's fault!' he grumbled in his mind. He crossed the street, not paying attention to the world around him.

The next thing he heard was a horn honking at him, bright lights and someone pushing him out of the way.

After rolling on the cement and into the dirt, Daisuke flittered his eyes open, heart beating fast. He saw a man coming out of a car and running towards him.

"Geez, kid, you scared me! Are you two OK?"

"Two?" Daisuke murmured, still disorientated.

"I'm fine…" a monotone voice spoke up next to the poor boy.

Daisuke stiffened at the voice and turned to see 'boy genius' Ken Ichijouji smirking at him.

"Ahhhh!" Daisuke exclaimed, scooting away. "What are you doing here?"

Ken stood up, brushing dirt off his uniform and 'hmphed'. "That's the thanks I get for saving your life, goggle-head?"

Daisuke fumed. "Google-head? What do you mean by that?"

Ken smirked again, the light in his eyes dancing in amusement. "What do you think I mean, moron?"

This angered Daisuke greatly and he jumped up. "Shut up, Ichijouji!"

"What a threat, Motomiya…" Ken watched as the boy's face turned red and he fumed some more.

"I'll threaten you…!" But whatever he was about to say was cut off by the sound of sirens. The two boys looked up surprised to see an ambulance, a police car and a fire truck all pulling up.

"What?" Daisuke uttered before he was surrounded by strange people. "What's going on?"

"It'll be okay, son. Don't worry." Daisuke felt himself being lifted onto stretcher and began to flay.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with me!" he exclaimed, moving his right arm, but a sharp pain made him groan in pain. Finally calming down enough, he realized he had dislocated his shoulder.

He whimpered with the pain as he was placed into the ambulance and the vehicle started and drove down the road, hitting what seemed to be every bump and hole, jostling the poor boy and his shoulder. (A/N: Can you say _run-on sentence?_).

Okay, it's not much, but it's like 2 in the morning and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write and this came out. Don't ask why Daisuke was put onto a stretcher if he just had a dislocated shoulder. This fic doesn't have to make sense down to the last spot. We just need the Kensuke fluffiness! Please review, even if it's bad. I accept flames…as long as you tell me what I did wrong and not just 'dude, this fic totally sucks. Go to hell.' If that happens, I'll cry and crawl under a rock and not update _any_ of my stories…(evil laugh as everyone pales at the thought of no more Yamachi…). Oh! One more thing! I am not bashing Hikaru or Takeru or anyone. I love them!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review. That combined with the constant whining of my muse got me to write the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first part.

**Warnings**: Whoops, forgot to do this last time, didn't I? (sweat drops, then clears throat). This story contains future Kensuke shounen-ai or yaoi, depends on how I feel. I am _attempting_ to keep them in character, but I might fail horribly…Also, I _did _tell you it was a Kensuke story (Ken x Davis), then that _does _mean that there will be **_boy loving boy_. **It that upsets you, please leave, but don't leave a flame complaining about my sick mind. You're the weird one who went searching for this story!

**Disclaimer**: Digimon, not mine. I have come to grips with this. And now…review thanks!

JyouraKoumi: Hey! You sound familiar…jk, jk. Are you stalking me? LOL. Wow, a love triangle, I didn't even think of that. Do you mind if I 'borrow' the idea? I'll give all credit to you, of course. Wow, I feel loved that you followed me here. For that, I might put in Jyoura or Koumi, just for you…Anyways, you know the drill about the treats. So here are some fluffy pancakes with lots of syrup…(drool…). Enjoy!

"Daisuke! Wake up!"

The first thing Daisuke felt when he woke up was a pounding headache. He groaned and flittered his eyes open, groaning at the bright florescent lights blinding him.

"Thank God!" The next thing Daisuke knew, he had a pair of arms surrounding him and a bunch of pinkish hair in his face.

"Jun, stop that! My shoulder already hurts!" he moaned, trying to push her off. When she backed up, Daisuke was shocked. She had tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying for, idiot? It was just a dislocated shoulder."

Jun's eyes watered even more and she let out a sob. Daisuke was confused about this behavior. "Why the heck are you crying for?" he repeated, getting irritated.

Jun said nothing and ran out, leaving an extremely confused and irritated Daisuke behind.

"Stupid girl. Probably broke a nail or something…" he grumbled, taking this chance to look around. He seemed to be in a hospital room. He had to shield his eyes from the blinding cleanness of the white walls.

"Good. You're awake." a familiar voice floated from the door.

Daisuke blinked to see his friends by the door, smiling. "Hey guys…" he weakly waved with his good hand.

"Scared us back there." Taichi smirked as Yamato embraced him from behind.

Daisuke titled his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

All the digidestined looked confused as well until Iori spoke up. "You've been in a coma for a couple days."

Daisuke's eyes popped out. "No way!" He looked to see his friends nod. "Wow. That's intense…" He coughed a little.

The next hour was spent updating Daisauke on life in general until his doctor came in and shooed them all out.

Daisuke looked up to see a seemingly nice old man. "Hello."

The man smiled down. "Feeling better, Mr. Motomiya?" He wrote something down on the clipboard he was carrying.

Daisuke nodded. "A lot better in fact. I didn't realize I had lost consciousness though…" Then a thought struck Daisuke, but he hesitated to ask it.

He must have looked pretty torn because the doctor looked up with a look of concern. "Something the matter, Mr. Motomiya?"

Daisuke fought with his inner self for a moment, then opened his mouth. "Um, what happened to the other boy that was with me…?" He bit his lip, trying to tell himself he didn't really care about what happened to Ken.

"Ichijouji Ken?" the doctor looked at his clipboard and flipped a few pages. "He was let out about an hour after you both came in. He just had a few scratches. Do you want me to contact him?"

Daisuke shook his head. "No! It's fine. I was just wondering…" He trailed off, angry at himself for caring, but also a little, dare he say it, happy that Ken was fine.

'Why do I care what happens to that stupid brat?' he thought.

'Cuz you like him…' (A/N: It's back…)

'Who the heck are you?'

'Inner voice of you, smart one. Anyways, you care because you like him.'

'Do not!'

'Sure…'

Daisuke frowned, trying to convince his inner voice that he didn't care. He broke out of the daze just to hear the doctor greet someone.

"…alone for a moment." the doctor finished, standing up. "I'll be back to check on you later, Mr. Motomiya."

Daisuke watched as the doctor left and laid down to clear his head. What he didn't notice was the person standing in the corner, seemingly smirking.

"So you finally woke up, idiot."

Daisuke's eye popped open and he growled lowly. "What are you doing here, Ichijouji?" he growled, not even getting up.

"Wanted to make sure you didn't kill yourself somehow."

Daisuke frowned. "Why do you care?"

A pause fell over the boys until Daisuke figured he had left. When he was turning on his side to get to sleep, he heard a soft voice.

"What? You have to speak up."

"Don't know why I care. I can leave if you want me to."

Daisuke was confused by the hurt tone in Ken's voice. "No, you don't have to…" he quietly replied.

Another silence surrounded them, this one awkward.

Daisuke looked up to see Ken grimacing at him. "Thanks…" He sat in a chair and stared out the window.

Daisuke watched Ken stare out the window, trying to sort through his feelings for this boy. 'I hate him. He's an annoying kid who gets whatever he wants…' But for some reason, these reasons didn't hold true as much anymore.

Sorry it's another shorty. I'll try to make them longer. I hope I'm not bringing in the Kensuke fluff too early. Tell me if I am please. I'll see if I can update in the next couple days. Thank you for reading and I hope you review!


End file.
